There Goes My Life
by Ms Quinn Fabray
Summary: What would have happened if Puck and Quinn had kept Beth. Based on Kenny Chesney's song "There Goes my Life" One-shot. I don't own Glee, any of the characters, or "There Goes My Life"


**There Goes My Life**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one_

He remembers the day perfectly. The day he found out he was going to be a father. Finn was in a bad mood, and after some badgering, Puck got it out of him. "Quinn's pregnant, she's keeping the baby." Shit, he had thought. Finn and Quinn had never even had sex; he knew that baby was his. When he confronted Quinn, she confirmed his fears. He was in fact the baby's father. She insisted that she would swear the baby was Finn's, and that he needn't worry because she would never ask for anything from him. But a few months later, Finn found out too. The little girl nestled in Quinn's womb was Puck's, not his own. Puck knew Quinn needed him, so he stepped up. It was what any man worth anything would do.

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone_

The next few months were the hardest of their lives. They went back and forth about a million times, trying to figure out what to do with the little girl. It didn't help that Quinn had been pretty much shunned by everyone, the Cheerios, her family, everyone. The only people who were accepting of her were the members of the Glee Club. She and Puck were fighting a lot, neither had quite learned how to live with each other yet. However, one day, in early June, everything changed.

It was the day of the Show Choir Regional competition, June 8th 2010. New Directions had given it their all, doing a medley of Journey songs. Quinn had been ignoring the weird pain in her stomach all morning, until she looked down and saw a pool of fluid collecting at her feet, and knew she could ignore it no longer. Ready or not, their little girl was on her way. "Puck! PUCK!" she yelled. "My water just broke! She's coming!"

_And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life..._

Puck immediately snapped into action. He ushered her out the door, and into her mother's car. Judy Fabray drove to the hospital, with Puck in the backseat coaching Quinn the whole way. "Breathe, Quinn. Just keep breathing. You're doing great, babe." Puck says, letting her squeeze his hand. They arrive at the hospital and Quinn is quickly ushered to a delivery room. In what seems like only a few minutes, a tiny baby girl is being placed into Quinn's arms. "Hi Beth." She murmurs, smiling at the perfect infant. She looks up at Puck and beams, "She's really here!" Puck leans down, and drops one kiss on Beth's forehead, and another on Quinn's. He takes the baby girl from Quinn's arms and cradles her in his. She looks up at him and gurgles, as if she knows exactly who he is. He runs a hand down her tiny arm, and when he reaches her hand, she grabs on for dear life. He feels his heart flutter, knowing full-well that he will never be the same.

Later that day, Beth is napping in the nursery and Quinn and Puck are watching her through the window. "She looks like you." He says, smiling. "Do you want to keep her?" Quinn nods. "Yea, I mean, I think so. Do you?" Puck nods. "Yes, I really do." "Did you love me?" Quinn asks. "Yes. Especially now." He takes her hand and kisses it. He wraps his arms around her and she leans into him. "We're going to be alright, aren't we?" she asks. "Of course." He whispers into her hair. "We're gonna be a little family." He looks down at the tiny infant. "Elizabeth Isabelle Puckerman." He whispers. Quinn looks up at him. "That's a perfect name." He's nervous, how can he not be? But he knows in that moment he will do anything for his little girl and her Mama. _  
_  
_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

Three years later, Noah is standing in the kitchen, pinning up a card that Beth and Quinn have made him. '_Happy Father's Day, Daddy!' _It says. _'We love you!'_ It's written in Quinn's loopy handwriting, and signed by Beth, which is really just a scribble. It's perfect. The entire refrigerator is covered with pictures, either of Beth, the family, or drawn by Beth. That little girl is their pride and joy. Quinn comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Hey babe." He turns around to kiss his wife. They had run off the previous December, in the middle of a snowstorm, and exchanged vows in an intimate ceremony, with no one but Finn, Rachel and Beth as their witnesses. "Hey you." He says, kissing her again. "Did you like your card? Beth and I worked really hard on it." "You kiddin'? It's perfect, Q." She beams. "Beth's really proud of it." "She should be, it's gorgeous." Quinn smiles. "It's time to put Beth to bed." She kisses him on last time, then turns on her heel and walks into the living room. Noah follows her.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls_

Beth is lying on the couch, her blond curls sprawled all over the pillow. "Bethy, it's time for bed baby!" Quinn says, brushing a curl away from Beth's face. "But Mamaaaa. I'm not tired." She says, sitting up. "Sweetheart, it's almost 10 o'clock. I let you stay up late because it's Father's Day and we had to give Daddy his presents, but now it's time for bed." Beth looks over at Noah. "Daddy?" She bats those big blue eyes at him. Man, does that girl have him wrapped around her little finger. Just like her mother. "Sorry baby, Mama's right. It's bed time." She sighs. "Okayyyy." She twirls a curl around her finger while Noah lifts her into his arms and places a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight baby." He places her back on her feet and Beth bounds up the stairs in front of Quinn, dragging her Build-A-Bear behind her. Noah looks up the stairs, watching her, his eyes brimming with pride. 'That's my little girl. She's all mine.' He thinks, blinking back a tear.__

He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life  


She runs back down the stairs for one more hug. "I love you Daddy, goodnight!" she says, as he hoists her up into his arms and gives her a big kiss. "Goodnight baby." He murmurs into her hair. "I love you. Sweet dreams." She laughs and looks up at him. "Daddyyyyy. I want you _and_ Mama to tuck me in!" How can he resist that? "Of course, angel." He carries her up the stairs and places her in her bed. "Daddy? Will you sing me a song so I can fall asleep?" Again, how can he resist? "Sure, angel. Let me get my guitar." He grabs his guitar from his and Quinn's bedroom and returns to the little girl's room. She's curled up in Quinn's arms, awaiting his song. He sits down on the rocking chair opposite Beth's bed, a chair he had spent many sleepless nights rocking her in. He takes a minute, choosing the perfect song, before strumming the first few chords of "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle. Quinn smiles at her husband as their little girl falls asleep in her arms. By the time the song is over, Beth is sound asleep and Quinn and Noah tiptoe out of the room.

_She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express  
he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go  
she hugged them both and headed off to the west coast_

Another fifteen years have passed, and it's time for Elizabeth Isabelle Puckerman to head off to college. She will be attending The University of California, at Berkeley. It had taken some convincing to get Noah and Quinn to let their oldest daughter go to college halfway across the country. Many sleepless nights had been spent worrying that they would lose her forever if she took off for the West Coast. She had finally worn them down, though, so here they were, packing the car. "My American Express card is in your wallet. Please try to use it only for emergencies?" Noah says, wrapping his little girl in his arms. She wasn't so little any more though, and tears spring to his eyes at how quickly she has grown up. "Yes, Daddy. Don't worry. I'll be good." "Let me just check your oil before you go." He checks absolutely everything he can check in that damn car, trying to stall her a little bit longer. "Daddy! I really have to get going. I love you!" He wraps her in a hug and a kiss. "I'm very proud of you, baby. You're gonna take California by storm." Beth hugs and kisses her mother, and Quinn says. "I love you. Drive carefully and call me everytime you stop." Beth rolls her eyes. "Yes, Mom. I love you both. Very much. I'll call soon." She gets into the car, and drives off. Noah and Quinn watch their oldest drive off into the morning, and hold each other. "We did good, didn't we babe?" Quinn says to him the tears streaming down her face. He wipes her eyes and kisses her forehead. "We sure did. Come on, I'll take you out to breakfast." He says, choking back the tears.

_And he cried  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
I love you  
baby good-bye  
_


End file.
